At Last
by Mireba-chan
Summary: "Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi." Parce qu'elle veut à tout prix qu'il la reconnaisse... et parce qu'elle veut à tout prix le sauver. Parce que tout est possible, et qu'il suffit juste de continuer d'y croire et surtout d'espérer. Petit OS spécialement écrit pour le chapitre 685 de Naruto qui a fait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure. SasuSaku évidemment. POV externe.


**Disclaimer : BÉNI SOYEZ VOUS MASASHI KISHIMOTO POUR NOUS AVOIR OFFERT DU SASUSAKU ! CONTINUEZ ENCORE !  
**

Bonsoir mes fidèles sujets gougoules ! Un bref topo avant de partir en live :') je vais essayer de reprendre l'écriture cet été, en rentrant du boulot, si je ne suis pas trop fatiguée, notamment Et je t'offre cette fleur imprégnée de mon sang qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. Je vous remercie encore et toujours plus pour votre soutien infaillible et infatigable, vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs en or ! Pour celles qui n'ont pas eu le temps, ou qui n'ont simplement pas vu que j'avais posté un OS sur l'après PALIJPLH, je vous invite à le lire, c'est simple, le titre est pourri alors facilement repérable xD ah et la Japan Expo de cette année était vraiment géniale, j'y ai croisé des gens vraiment sympas et c'était juste super ! En plus le concert de Kalafina était splendide, d'ailleurs j'ai écrit la majorité de cet OS en écoutant leurs albums, ainsi que l'OST du nouveau Ghibli, le Conte de la Princesse Kaguya qui est vraiment magnifique, à voir d'urgence ! :)

BIEEEEEEN PASSONS A LA SUITE ! Je pense que comme moi, vous avez failli avoir une crise cardiaque lors de la lecture du dernier chapitre de Naruto, je parle du 685 bien évidemment. Parce que oui, Kishimoto-sama a enfin daigné répondre à nos prières /o/ ô miracle soit loué ! Vous pouvez clairement imaginer ma réaction, toutes les personnes qui m'ont sur facebook le savent, j'ai véritablement pété un câble devant THE dernière page, mais quelle dernière page mes amis... J'en suis toujours autant retournée, en plus vu que je l'ai mise en fond d'écran de portable, je kyakyatte comme une débile tous les quarts d'heure !

Et donc, autant vous dire que ce chapitre 685 m'a tellement chamboulée, que miraculeusement, il m'a aussi inspirée ! Pour moi qui soutient le SasuSaku depuis le début, ce chapitre m'a comblée de bonheur et d'exaltation. Aussi, je me suis laissée tenter pour le remodeler à la sauce Mireba Gougoule et voilà, vous avez un OS fraîchement édité ! :B

J'ai repris le petit mot de la fin pour en faire le titre de l'histoire, parce que "thanks to you, I MADE IT" ! KYAAAAH SASUKE TU ME VENDS DU RÊVE QUAND TU DIS DES MOTS PAREILS !

ET J'AI FAILLI OUBLIER UNE CHOSE ULTRA IMPORTANTE ! Cet OS est dédiée évidemment à toutes les fans du SasuSaku, mais surtout et en premier lieu à mon enfant chéri, Annie, ma petite belge adorée, à qui j'avais promis pour son anniversaire de lui faire une petite dédicace sur un chapitre. Le voilà ma petite, j'espère que tu es contente du biô cadeau de ta môman ! :3

Lancement du chapitre : DEVANT UN SCAN COMME CELUI LA C'EST CHANT DES OVAIIIIIIIRES ! *0*

* * *

_**At Last**_

« Inutile, rien ne marche… »

La sueur dégoulinait le long de ses tempes pour continuer son chemin jusqu'à la ligne de la mâchoire, avant de s'écraser sur le sable brûlant. L'air était suffocant, aride, à peine respirable. Un pas après l'autre, il avançait tant bien que mal à travers la fournaise du désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous ses yeux embués ; rien que des monticules de sable dans ce paysage chaotique à l'effigie du monde dans lequel Madara les avaient tous plongés. Aucune âme qui vive, et aucune perspective de s'en sortir tout seul. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé projeté de force dans cette dimension ? Combien de kilomètres avait-il déjà parcouru en cherchant par tous les moyens à s'échapper de cet enfer ? L'Uchiwa n'avait pas rétracté ses sharingans, tentant le tout pour le tout pour se sortir de cette situation, en vain. Aucune technique ne fonctionnait, ce n'était pas un vulgaire genjutsu, mais une technique bien plus puissante, un pouvoir bien plus divin, mais bien plus impitoyable aussi que l'Usagi no Megami, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, avait utilisé pour les séparer lui et Naruto.

Eux seuls étaient capables de la sceller pour de bon, et ainsi sauver le monde ; ils ne pouvaient se permettre de mourir, le Rikudo Sennin avait confié l'avenir des shinobis entre leurs mains. Mais prisonnier dans cet univers et séparé de l'hôte de Kyuubi, que pouvait-il bien faire ? La chaleur omniprésente continuait de l'accabler sans relâche, aussi implacable que celle qui avait créé cette dimension. Peut-être cherchait-elle à amenuiser ses forces pour mieux l'éliminer ensuite… Il esquissa un maigre rictus à cette hypothèse, ce devait être le cas pour Naruto aussi. Sasuke n'avait perçu aucun autre chakra aux alentours. Il s'était préparé à toute attaque de la part de la démone, mais le problème contre lequel il s'était heurté semblait bien plus épineux. Ni son sharingan, ni le pouvoir conféré par le Rikudo ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité dans cette dimension, alors comment diable allait-il réussir à s'extirper de là ?

Plus les minutes passaient, et plus il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Jamais il n'arriverait à s'en sortir sans une quelconque aide extérieure, mais encore fallait-il que quelqu'un puisse venir l'aider… Naruto était probablement aux prises avec l'Usagi no Megami, imaginant encore pouvoir venir à bout d'elle avec un de ses jutsus grivois. Sasuke s'essuya une nouvelle fois le front en marquant une pause, respirant avec difficulté. Le travail d'équipe n'avait jamais été leur fort, du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette journée avait été pleine de surprises, bonnes comme mauvaises. L'équipe sept de nouveau reformée, qui l'eut crû… Il repensa fatalement aux paroles qu'il avait jetées à la figure de ses coéquipiers, à sa fierté mal placée qu'il ne pouvait retenir, peu importe s'il se montrait cassant, ou même blessant vis-à-vis des autres. Vis-à-vis d'_elle_. Peu importe les circonstances, il lui fallait se comporter ainsi. _Vous n'avez pas oublié ma leçon, n'est-ce pas ? _Son esprit se remémora cette phrase lancée par Kakashi juste avant que Madara ne lance son dernier assaut et n'active le Tsukoyomi Infini. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée, tout comme il n'avait pas oublié tous ces souvenirs, ces précieux souvenirs… Le travail d'équipe avant tout le reste. Un fait que l'Uzumaki lui avait clairement fait rappeler, en mentionnant ce qu'il s'était passé sur ce pont, quelques années auparavant. Si Sasuke n'avait pas répondu à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas pour rien. Peu importe si Naruto n'arrivait pas à se libérer de l'emprise de leur ennemie, il n'était pas seul. Il restait Kakashi…

… Et Sakura aussi, était là.

* * *

_« Alors je vais le faire aussi bien que Naruto ! »_

Elle l'avait clamé haut et fort, les poings serrés et le regard animé par la seule volonté de réussir. Cette fois, elle n'échouerait pas ! Dès lors qu'Obito leur avait parlé de sa tactique, elle avait su que c'était l'occasion pour elle de se montrer digne de confiance, et surtout de prouver sa valeur, une fois encore. Et elle continuerait de la prouver, autant de fois qu'il le faudra, pour que tous puissent enfin reconnaître ses aptitudes et ses capacités. Pour qu'_il_ la reconnaisse, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle y avait pourtant cru, l'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'elle s'était tenue à ses côtés ainsi qu'aux côtés de Naruto. Elle qui nourrissait avec tellement de force et d'espoir qu'ils soient tout trois de nouveau réunis, que l'équipe sept renaisse enfin de ses cendres… Sakura y avait cru, naïvement sans doute, puisque que ses coéquipiers lui avaient de nouveau montré l'abysse encore profond qui les séparait. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ne pas être à leur niveau, personne en ce monde ne l'était, mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son sentiment de ne pouvoir rien faire. D'être inutile.

A quoi lui avaient donc servi toutes ces années d'entraînement ? Elle était enfin parvenue à éveiller son sceau, elle maîtrisait la même technique de régénération que son maître, le Godaime, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuait-il de la rabaisser ainsi, elle qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour les rattraper tous les deux ? La jeune Haruno se cachait bien de laisser ces pensées trahir son ressentiment, fermement résolue cette fois-ci. Elle n'était peut-être pas à leur niveau, mais elle était une shinobi avant tout, une kunoichi digne de son village et de l'enseignement qu'elle avait suivi. Voilà pourquoi, cette fois ci, non, elle n'échouerait pas ! Parce qu'elle donnerait tout pour être en mesure de réussir, et elle y arriverait coûte que coûte ! A elle de saisir cette opportunité qui lui avait été offerte ! Sakura s'avança alors vers Obito, avant de claquer un grand coup dans ses mains pour concentrer tout son chakra en un seul point, le sceau du Hyakugou se formant peu à peu sur son front.

« Haaaaaaah ! s'écria-t-elle en plaquant ses paumes sur les épaules d'Obito, les dessins du sceau se propageant aussitôt sur l'ensemble de son corps. »

_Je vais lui donner tout mon chakra… tout ce que j'ai ! _ Son chakra avait eu le temps de se recharger depuis qu'elle s'était jeté à corps perdu sur Madara pour faire gagner du temps à ses coéquipiers, et même si cela était encore insuffisant, elle puiserait jusque dans ses dernières réserves s'il le fallait. Quitte à jeter ses dernières forces dans cette lutte, elle donnerait tout d'elle-même… résolue à mourir si cela pouvait leur permettre de retrouver Sasuke.

Cette volonté si forte qui émanait de sa personne, Obito l'avait ressenti dès l'instant où elle s'était proposé de le suivre pour retrouver le jeune Uchiwa. Ce désir de vouloir prouver son utilité, de se battre pour défendre des êtres chers, lui-même l'avait autrefois ressenti. Voilà pourquoi il était décidé à leur donner sa vie, non pas pour expier ses crimes ou ses péchés, mais simplement pour leur apporter son aide, aussi minime soit-elle. Naruto l'avait remercié, mais c'était à lui de le remercier pour lui avoir montré la voie qu'il devait prendre. Ils partageaient autrefois le même rêve, alors à lui de faire en sorte que celui-ci se concrétise pour le jeune homme. Sauver plutôt qu'être sauvé, là était ce qui animait sa volonté aujourd'hui. Dès lors que le chakra de Sakura eut parcouru le moindre de ses méridiens, il activa son kamui pour ouvrir une brèche, une fine traînée de sang s'écoulant de son œil gauche.

« La dimension… C'est incroyablement loin… »

Obito songea avec effroi au pouvoir utilisé par Kaguya, défiant toutes les lois de la nature. Etre capable de traverser l'espace temps d'un instant à un autre… Que diable était-elle exactement ? La brèche de l'espace temps s'élargit un peu plus, laissant place à un paysage enfumé, sans aucune trace de vie.

« Est-ce… l'endroit où nous nous trouvions à l'instant ? s'exclama Sakura à Obito en fronçant les sourcils, stupéfaite.

— Je n'arrive pas à sentir la présence de Sasuke ici, acquiesça ce dernier, déjà à bout de souffle. »

Vraisemblablement, il n'avait pas tout à fait récupéré de l'attaque subie par Madara, et ce même avec le pouvoir de Naruto. Un élan de douleur l'envahit brusquement et il réprima un cri de douleur en perdant l'équilibre, le corps entier pris de spasmes incontrôlables.

« Est-ce que ça va ?! s'enquit aussitôt la jeune Haruno en se penchant vers lui, véritablement inquiète de son état.

— On continue ! »

La surprise se lut dans le regard émeraude, se mêlant à l'anxiété déjà présente dans le fond de ses yeux. Il semblait si exténué, à peine capable de tenir debout. Mais sa volonté était belle et bien là, presque palpable. A croire qu'il n'avait pas menti en leur demandant de lui permettre de donner sa vie quoiqu'il arrive…

« … D'accord ! »

* * *

A peine avait-il posé un pied à terre qu'il se mit à scruter les horizons à toute hâte, épongeant une énième fois la sueur de son front, l'aridité du désert toujours plus accablante.

« Je pensais que c'était ici… »

Dès lors qu'il avait ressenti cette sensation familière, il avait accouru à toute vitesse à l'endroit où il avait cru sentir le chakra de Naruto. Non, le doute n'était même pas permis. Il avait clairement ressenti la présence du chakra de l'hôte de Kyuubi, ici et nulle part ailleurs. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait sentir la présence d'un chakra autre que le sien, et qui plus est, celui de Naruto était parfaitement reconnaissable entre mille. Malheureusement, aucune trace du blond, ni de quiconque ailleurs. Etait-ce la chaleur qui lui jouait des tours, ou bien tout simplement un piège de leur ennemie ? A moins qu'il n'y ait des distorsions dans l'espace temps entre la dimension dans laquelle il était piégé, et celle où se trouvaient les autres… Cette hypothèse était plus que probable, et cela le rassurait dans un certain sens. S'il avait su sentir le chakra de Naruto, cela signifiait que ses autres coéquipiers n'étaient pas loin non plus. Seul, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il lui fallait continuer à rester vigilant, à guetter le moindre signe. Le moindre appel.

* * *

Tout deux à bout de souffle, ils continuaient sans relâche à chercher la présence de l'Uchiwa. Aucun d'eux ne relâcherait ses efforts, pas si près du but ! Une nouvelle brèche apparut devant eux et ce qui sembla être à première vue de l'eau jaillit brusquement dans leur direction, obligeant Sakura à s'écarter légèrement d'Obito qui tiqua sur le champ, ouvrant de grands yeux d'effroi. _Une mer d'acide !_ Vite ! La jeune femme n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se jeta sur ce dernier pour le protéger, lui seul représentant son dernier espoir de retrouver Sasuke. Mais malgré ses réflexes, un jet bouillonnant l'atteignit dans le dos et elle se hâta d'attraper Obito par la taille pour les hisser tous les deux en hauteur sur un rocher, là où l'acide ne pourrait les atteindre. Et déjà une douleur cuisante s'emparait de son bras quand elle se défit de son gilet encore fumant, avant de le jeter à terre, le tissu se faisant ronger à petit feu, tout comme le dessin représentant le tourbillon du clan Uzumaki. Serrant les dents pour conserver son calme, elle déchira sa tenue à partir de l'épaule dans un grand geste brusque pour s'en débarrasser également.

« Est-ce que ça va… ? demanda Obito, accroupi à côté d'elle, s'inquiétant à son tour.

— Je vais… bien, répondit Sakura en scrutant sa peau brûlée, écorchée vive, tremblant sous l'impact de la douleur qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Ce n'est rien… »

Mensonge. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé pareil supplice ; contrairement au tranchant d'une lame, sec et rapide, cette blessure l'affaiblissait lentement mais sûrement. Elle avait agi instinctivement, la survie d'Obito important bien plus que la sienne. Même si le médecin ninja d'une équipe se devait d'être le dernier à mourir, les circonstances étaient complètement différentes d'un cas de figure classique. Sakura ne cèderait pas, pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas réussi, et ce n'était pas cette douleur fulgurante qui l'empêcherait d'aller au bout de sa mission. Elle tiendrait le coup, quoiqu'il arrive ! La brèche d'où s'était échappé l'acide se referma lentement, et Obito jeta un long regard sur la jeune femme dont les épaules tremblaient encore. Si lui était harassé à force d'activer le kamui, qu'en était-il d'elle, qui le régénérait encore et encore ?

« Tu es un médecin ninja non ? Attendons un peu le temps que tu soignes tes blessures… »

A l'entente de cette phrase, Sakura serra davantage la mâchoire en pressant ses doigts sur son bras. Non, pas cette fois ! Obito continua sur sa lancée en reprenant son souffle, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

« Cet endroit n'était toujours pas le bon, reprit-il. Faisons une petite pause…

— Oublie ça, s'exclama alors Sakura en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, le faisant tressaillir sur le coup, surpris de la voir s'être relevée aussi vite. Nous ne pouvons pas gâcher l'occasion que Naruto nous a donnée ! »

Obito jeta un regard en arrière, stupéfait par la volonté de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle sourire dans une telle condition ?

« Mais tes blessures… juste un peu…

— Nous avons déjà poussé nos chakras à leur limite… non ? Alors continuons… ajouta-t-elle une dernière fois en souriant davantage, la respiration légèrement saccadée. »

Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Obito comme une révélation, le confinant dans la réflexion qu'il s'était déjà faite. La force de la volonté animait chacun des gestes de cette fille, tout comme les autres… tout comme Naruto. Peu importe la souffrance, elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue, car elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et où elle voulait aller. Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres.

« … _Quand il trébuche, nous voulons l'aider_… pas vrai ? »

Sakura n'eut rien à répondre face à ceci, croyant comprendre vaguement ce qu'il voulait sous-entendre. Son sceau s'activait déjà sur son front, alors qu'elle semblait au bord de l'épuisement. Mais c'était plutôt lui, qui avait compris le réel sens de cette phrase. Cette volonté de fer était imparable, unique, il devait bien l'avouer. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

« Et bien alors c'est parti ! s'écria t-il soudainement, plus confiant que jamais.

— D'accord ! »

Obito activa son kamui en même temps que Sakura lui insufflait une puissante quantité de chakra, pour lui permettre au maximum de tenir le coup et surtout la durée de sa technique. Une brèche s'ouvrit lentement sous leurs yeux, chacun fournissant la même énergie et surtout la même ardeur pour se concentrer sur une seule direction. En nage, à peine capable de tenir debout, la douleur se faisant plus insistante, Sakura priait, espérait, et priait désespérément que cette fois-ci soit la bonne. Le trou dans la brèche s'élargit un peu plus, encore, jusqu'à ce que…

« Sasuke-kun ! »

* * *

Sa présence, il l'avait sentie bien avant de l'entendre crier son prénom. Une première fois d'abord, ainsi que la voix de quelqu'un d'autre… mais c'était au son de _sa_ voix qu'il avait réagi. Sasuke vit volte-face d'un mouvement brusque et aperçut au loin la brèche d'où la voix avait surgi.

« Sasuke-kun, par ici ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Impossible de se méprendre, ce n'était pas une illusion. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour réussir à le faire réagir par un simple appel de son prénom, et ce depuis toujours. Lors de l'examen des chuunins, c'était elle qui l'avait arrêté dans sa folie ; elle, qui l'avait empêché de mettre fin à la vie de sa coéquipière au sein de la team Taka. C'était elle aussi, qui avait tenté de le tuer par deux reprises, et qu'il avait failli tuer en retour. Il avait failli faire cela. Et c'était elle, qui avait failli l'empêcher de quitter le village de Konoha… _failli_. Ses jambes se murent d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de les commander, comme inconscient, uniquement focalisé sur cette voix et sur rien d'autre. Il pouvait déjà la voir, elle et Obito, tout deux à bout de force. Mais l'ouverture de la brèche semblait loin, si loin. Elle semblait inatteignable, hors de portée… mais presque palpable. Comme s'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour l'attraper. L'attraper pour de bon.

* * *

Il était là, devant leurs yeux, à quelques mètres à peine, courant à toute vitesse vers leur direction. Mais il était encore trop loin, trop inaccessible, trop… distant. Non, il y était presque. Elle pouvait presque sentir son regard abyssal sur elle, presque le toucher… Son corps ne suivait plus le rythme, elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre, elle s'effondrerait même sûrement mais elle ne le pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Pas alors que Sasuke était si proche. Pas alors qu'elle était sur le point de le sauver. C'était sa chance, enfin ! Cette fois était la bonne, pas question de la laisser filer ! Pas question de céder maintenant alors qu'elle était si près du but… si près de lui. Rien de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ne comptait désormais, elle voulait le sauver, et le voulait si fort que rien d'autre n'importait à présent. Encore quelques efforts, quelques infimes efforts… _Sasuke-kun !_

« Haaaaaaaahhh ! rugit-elle presque de rage, insufflant en Obito les dernières miettes de chakra que son corps pouvait se permettre de céder, en se répétant mentalement le petit cri de guerre qu'elle avait inventé pour tenir le coup. »

Plus que son chakra, elle lui donnait son énergie. Tout ce qu'elle avait, tout pour pouvoir le sauver. Allez, allez ! Encore ! Ses méridiens la faisaient atrocement souffrir, seule sa conscience lui ordonnait de tenir bon, encore, encore un peu… Elle y était presque. Mais Obito, lui, ne pouvait plus contrôler son kamui plus longtemps, à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Le sang n'arrêtait plus de couler le long de sa joue, il donnait tout, tout de lui-même… mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Et Sakura le savait parfaitement, cherchant désespérément à puiser dans des réserves inexistantes. Pas encore !

« Sasuke-kun ! s'écria-t-elle de nouveau par dépit, en voyant la brèche se refermer aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. »

Mais c'était trop tard, tout était fini. Le sceau sur son front se rétracta peu à peu, tandis qu'elle respirait avec difficulté, le regard rivé vers le sol. Sa respiration faisait écho à celle d'Obito, aussi haletante, tout comme il semblait aussi abattu. Il représentait leur unique espoir, et il avait échoué. Eux-mêmes étaient prisonniers de cette dimension à présent.

« Merde… lâcha t-il en fermant les yeux, frustré et impuissant. »

Aussi impuissant que ne se sentait Sakura. Encore… pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de le sauver ? Elle l'avait si ardemment espéré, en était tellement persuadée cette fois-ci… alors pourquoi ? Ne pourrait-elle donc jamais lui venir en aide ? La douleur n'était plus, car sa conscience elle-même n'était plus. Sa vision se troubla, ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et elle chancela en arrière, plongée dans son désespoir. C'était pourtant leur dernière, unique chance d'y arriver… Sa dernière chance de sauver Sasuke. Et il était trop tard.

_Non… _

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose de délicat sur son bras, son corps soutenu par un torse solide, une douce chaleur se répandant dans son dos. _Impossible… _Mais le regard plongé dans le sien, presque tendre, était bien réel, il n'y avait là aucun genjutsu. Et si c'en était bel et bien un, alors elle priait pour que nulle ne la sorte de cette douce torpeur. Elle avait réussi. Elle l'avait sauvé…

… Sasuke l'avait sauvée. Encore.

* * *

Quel était ce sentiment noué dans le creux de son estomac ? Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il arrive à temps, et il se sentait soulagé de l'avoir fait. Il avait eu beau courir de toutes ses forces, la distance paraissait toujours aussi longue et un court instant, il avait pris peur. Une peur sourde s'était brusquement emparée de lui, non pas parce qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais pour elle. Et la brèche s'était quasiment refermée lorsqu'il l'avait de nouveau entendue.

_« Sasuke-kun ! »_

Il s'en était fallu de peu, mais il savait qu'il y était arrivé pour une seule raison. Alors en sentant son corps contre le sien, il se sentait rassuré. Reconnaissant. C'était sa voix qui l'avait sauvé, sa voix qui lui avait donné la force de se mouvoir assez vite pour avoir le temps d'utiliser sa capacité. Puis ses yeux si clairs croisèrent les siens, et un élan de tendresse le submergea aussitôt. Sakura venait de le sauver. Il entendit la voix d'Obito lui demander comment avait-il réussi, et il détacha son regard des prunelles couleur émeraude, presque péniblement, sans en comprendre la raison.

« C'est ma capacité, expliqua t-il, serrant doucement la jeune femme contre lui, sans pouvoir non plus expliquer ce geste. Je peux changer les endroits de place en un instant à distance… bien qu'il y ait une certaine limite à cette distance… »

S'il n'avait pas eu cette capacité, que serait-il advenu d'eux ? Penser à ceci n'avait aucune espèce d'importance après tout. Non, une seule chose l'importait à présent…

« Mais grâce à toi, j'ai réussi. »

Ces mots, il les prononçait certes pour lui-même, mais les destinait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'en était fallu de peu, mais il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à protéger celle qui se tenait dans ses bras, celle dont le regard, en cet instant, le grisait étrangement. Encore.

Parce que depuis toujours, quelque chose le poussait à vouloir protéger Sakura. Pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée… mais il n'y avait qu'elle. Depuis toujours. Elle.

* * *

Juste pour info : l'Usagi no Megami désigne Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, c'est le nom japonais employé pour dire "démon-lapin" sauf que je ne me voyais VRAIMENT PAS écrire le mot en français... Pour le reste, le Rikudo vous savez qui c'est, Hagoromo quoi (ils ont tous des noms trop compliqués sérieux dans cette famille xD)

* * *

... Kukukukukuku. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire de gougoule de la mort en repensant à la scène finale du chapitre, rien n'y fait, on arrivera pas à me sortir de cet état ! 8D

J'espère que cela vous a plu, moi en tout cas ça m'a fait ultra plaisir et surtout beaucoup de bien de l'écrire, ça me fait encore plus espérer à un SasuSaku final pour le manga, et même si cela n'arrive pas, tant pis, je resterai à jamais fan de ce couple, et ce pour la bonne raison qu'il m'a permis de faire votre rencontre. Donc continuons tous ensemble d'y croire, soutenons ce couple jusqu'au bout, et prions tous en chœur mes fidèles sujets gougoules ! /o/

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé ou non, ça aussi, ça me donne toujours autant la patate et le sourire ! :)

Des baisers gougoules et acidulés à volonté, en voulez-vous, en voilà ! Tendrement, votre dévouée Mireba, à votre service depuis presque 5 ans maintenant, et encore pour longtemps ! :D


End file.
